


A Well-Dressed Man

by Ladytalon



Category: EUReKA/Angel: the Series
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	A Well-Dressed Man

  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to either series or the characters involved. No money is being made from this work of fiction  
**Rating:** R  
**A/N:** For [](http://guinny-hamilton.livejournal.com/profile)[**guinny_hamilton**](http://guinny-hamilton.livejournal.com/)'s Fandom Stocking, reposted with the recipient's permission.  
**Word Count:** 1,091

She's never been impressed with well-dressed men; they always seem to be hiding behind the wardrobe and whatever power that they think they have - once the suit is gone they're less than nothing.

Jo tries to keep this in mind as she walks into Café Diem and gets a load of the temporary head of Section Five. She doesn't know where they found him and, as he turns to look at her, she couldn't care less – the man is absolutely gorgeous, built like a Marine, and wears Armani like he was born in it.

Not that she cares about the suit.

He's right by the section of counter she usually sits at, and she nods at Zoe as she walks over to take a seat. "Hello there," he says cheerfully, leaning across a row of chairs to offer his hand. "I saw you with the good Sheriff earlier, but didn't have the chance to introduce myself."

Jo raises her eyebrows at his hand. "You still haven't," she points out, looking back up at the bluest eyes she's ever seen. She hopes she's not staring like a total idiot.

He looks abashed and immediately moves over so that he's sitting right next to her. Good God, the man is huge. Smiling at her, he extends his hand once more. "Marcus Hamilton. You must be Deputy Lupo; I've heard stories about you." Marcus spreads the fingers of his other hand, lifting it off the table. "All good, not to worry."

Something about the way he talks makes Jo smile back and shake his hand; it's odd to hear a man looking the way he does sound so… _corny_. "Call me Jo," she blurts. It's out before she can take it back and out of the corner of her eye Jo sees Vincent come to a screeching halt as he tries to listen in.

"Why, that's a lovely name," Marcus says earnestly. "A lovely name for a lovely-"

"Here's your Vincespresso," Zoe announces, placing the mug in front of her. "Would you like something to eat, Marcus?"

Jo tries not to glare at the interruption, but Marcus takes it in stride and orders something in French that seems to be enough of a challenge to make Vincent's eyes light up. Zoe hovers for a few moments more until Lucas slides up to the counter looking jealous, and Marcus smiles at Jo in apology. "I hate being interrupted mid-compliment. What was I saying…?"

"Something insincere?" Jo suggests, in control once more.

The gleam of humor in his blue eyes makes her begin to reassess the corniness of his earlier pick-up lines. "If I were being insincere, you'd know it."

Jo makes her escape as soon as she can, which is when Carter appears for his morning grease-plate special, casually mentioning the fact that she'll be at the Eureka firing range that afternoon testing out some of the new weaponry GD's lined up for testing.

She's at the firing range trying out one of her favorites from this month's line-up when she notices Marcus inspecting the rest of the weapons. "Want to try something out?" she asks, patting the barrel of her gun.

Marcus gives her a look-over so thorough and slow that she feels warmth spread through her body. "Most definitely."

Parting her lips, Jo moistens them with the tip of her tongue as she quickly glances around to see if anyone is close enough to hear them. "There's no one in the Sheriff's office right now."

His eyes burn into her. "I wouldn't mind a tour."

Jo manages to drive back without causing an accident, which is something since Marcus is sitting in the passenger seat with one hand resting on her thigh, and locks the door with shaking fingers before giving into the impulse she's had ever since she first laid eyes upon Marcus Hamilton.

She jumps up into his arms, wrapping her legs around him and kissing him hard. Marcus' hands explore her body just as eagerly, one of them sliding underneath her uniform shirt to knead her breasts. Their clothing ends up strewn around the room, and Jo's eyes widen appreciatively at the sight of him nude – this is a man who is a great deal _more_ without his suit.

Marcus carries her over to the cage and presses her against the bars as he spreads her wide. Jo's fingers curl around the metal when the big man begins the tortuously slow push inside her, stretching her until her breath comes in open-mouthed gasps. "Oh, _God_…!"

"Not quite," Marcus grunts, pushing deep enough to make her wail and nearly lose her grip on the bars.

"Close enough," Jo moans, tightening around him convulsively. He makes a sound of pleasure deep in his throat and reaches a hand up to tear the tie from her hair so that it falls over her shoulders and onto her breasts. She swears as her radio comes alive in a burst of static, Carter's voice asking her about something, and Marcus begins to thrust harder in response to the interruption.

Marcus pounds into her until she forgets all about the radio, Carter, and just about everything else – she comes screaming, his grip on her hips the only thing that keeps her from sliding down the bars and onto the floor. Marcus presses her against the cell (hard enough that she'll later find vertical bruises on her back) as he achieves his own climax, then politely helps her down to the floor when her own shaking legs won't yet allow it.

"Thank you for the… tour," he says as they get dressed.

Jo looks up from buttoning her shirt, grinning at the sly look on his face. "Any time, Mister Hamilton. Any time."

When she unlocks the door, it swings open to reveal Carter on the other side with his hand raised to knock. "I tried to call you, what-" he breaks off as he catches sight of Marcus looking at the plaques on the wall. "Oh. Hi."

"Ah, Sheriff Carter," Marcus greets. "Your deputy here was just showing me around – I asked her to lock the door so that we'd remain undisturbed. Some of the weaponry stored here had its origins in Section Five, after all…"

"Oh. Yeah," Carter says, looking like he's ready to scratch his head in confusion. "Sure thing."

"Everything looks to be in order – you have my sincerest appreciation, Deputy Lupo," Marcus says, nodding to her on his way out the door.

Jo nods back and watches him go.

  


_   
**A Well-Dressed Man**   
_

_fin_


End file.
